Children : Susan
by Nyny-chan
Summary: .One parallèle à Love and Dead. Certaines blessures ne s'effacent jamais et certains amours ne sont pas fait pour durer, peut on vivre avec ses souvenirs ?


**Susan Bones**

****

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, prostrée, recroquevillée dans le noir ?

Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne sais pas... Mon esprit est brumeux...

J'ai l'impression d'être allongée dans ce lit depuis des jours, mon corps est douloureux...

Ah non ! La porte vient de s'entrouvrir, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. C'est ma mère, elle a un plateau dans les mains, mon estomac se tord rien que de penser à ce qu'il y a dessus. Elle referme la porte et chuchote :

« Suzie... Suzie, c'est maman ! »

Je fais semblant de dormir, peut-être qu'elle s'en ira, mais elle persiste :

« Suzie, Suzie, réveille-toi ma chérie, il faut que tu manges... »

Sa voix est chancelante, elle a l'air désespérée mais je n'en veux pas de sa bouffe, je ne veux plus rien de personne. Alors elle pose le plateau et s'assoit sur le lit, je voudrais qu'elle me laisse...

« Suzie, ma petite fille... » Sa voix tremble légèrement. « S'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne dors pas ! »

Elle est perspicace mais ça ne change rien, je ne veux rien et rien de ce qu'elle pourra me dire ne changera cela, alors je tourne la tête.

« Suzie, je t'en prie ! »

Elle commence à s'énerver, c'est la seconde phase, il faut que je résiste jusqu'à la phase trois : l'abandon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

Oh ! Mais ça c'est très facile, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux que tu t'en ailles avec ta saloperie de bouffe et que tu t'étouffes avec ! Mais ça bien sûr je ne te le dirai pas, parce que ça te donnerait une excuse pour rester et ça, ce serait vraiment insupportable.

« Tu veux mourir ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux m'abandonner toi aussi ? »

Vas-y, hurle-moi dessus, pleure, raconte-moi combien je suis odieuse et égoïste, dis-moi que je te fais souffrir, je sais que tu adores ça : te plaindre, alors vas-y déverse-toi et après va-t-en. Elle va bientôt abandonner, c'est sûr... Je le sens !

« Je te laisse le plateau, essaye de manger. »

Si ça peut te faire plaisir, laisse-le mais va-t-en, la porte s'ouvre et se referme : je suis de nouveau seule, enfin...

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, je n'arrive presque plus à bouger. Je me suis regardée dans un miroir il y a quelques jours - ou peut-être était-ce il y a plus longtemps de ça... Enfin, peu importe… Ma peau est devenue presque diaphane, j'ai l'air d'une morte, mes cheveux sont desséchés, on dirait de la paille ; quant à mes lèvres, elles sont tellement gercées que si je souris ça saigne. Peut-être que je suis déjà morte... Après tout, combien de temps peut-on survivre sans rien manger ? J'espère pas trop longtemps, j'ai hâte de partir... De quitter ce monde qui n'est pas mien, ce monde de souffrance, de crasse et de sang ; ce monde où j'ai vu les pires atrocités, ce monde où il faut sans cesse se battre, il est temps que je le quitte, il est temps...

Ma chère mère est revenue à la charge aujourd'hui, avec un plateau à nouveau chargé de ce qu'elle dit être "mon plat préféré" mais elle doit se tromper, cette chose dégoulinante de graisse, je ne peux pas l'avoir aimée un jour, j'ai déjà envie de vomir rien qu'en la regardant. Elle s'approche doucement, peut-être qu'elle a peur, ce serait légitime : après tout, je suis une meurtrière, même si je suis une meurtrière légale et reconnue ; le ministère veut même me remettre une médaille, eux aussi ils me donnent envie de vomir...

Alors maman, vas-tu pleurer encore aujourd'hui ? Vas-tu encore me reprocher de vouloir mourir ? Parce que c'est bien ça le problème, que je le "veuille". Si j'étais morte "comme il faut" dans un combat à mort avec un Mangemort, tout aurait été plus simple pour toi. Tu aurais été débarrassée de ta fille qui te fait tant penser à celui qui tu as perdu, sans remords, sans honte, l'honneur de ma glorieuse mort retombant sur toi. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as ton idiote de fille agonisant dans ta propre maison, ta fille qui préfère mourir plutôt que de rester près de toi, ta fille qui va revoir celui que tu aimais, avant toi...

Te voilà qui pleure, comment oses-tu pleurer ? Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu, toi aussi tu trouverais tes larmes dérisoires et déplacées. Mais ça, tu ne veux pas l'entendre, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ce que j'ai vu, tu ne veux pas entendre parler de viols, de meurtres, des tortures immonde infligées à ceux qui s'opposaient à **Lui**, non, tu ne veux pas que je te parle de son visage, de ses yeux injectés de sang, de ses mains décharnées, tu ne veux pas, parce que tu ne pourrais plus te plaindre, crois-moi tu ne pourrais plus, si seulement tu avais la moindre idée...

Tu sanglotes, tu parles de papa, tais-toi, par pitié tais-toi, ne me parle pas de lui. Oui, oui, je sais que tu l'aimais, tu l'aimais... Peut-être juste pas assez pour le sauver. Tu dis que tu souffres, que tu ne supportes plus de me voir ainsi, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pars et ne reviens plus, résigne-toi, comme je l'ai fait depuis longtemps, abandonne, abandonne, abandonne, abandonne-moi, comme tous l'ont fait avant toi, abandonne, abandonne, abandonne...

Elle est partie, je le réalise à peine, depuis quand ? Je n'ai rien entendu...

Où suis-je ? Suis-je éveillée ou endormie ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi, comment savoir ? Il n'y a ni sang ni cris : je ne dors pas...

Les cauchemars... Je me souviens... Il paraît que c'est courant chez ceux qui ont eu affaire à **Lui**, Ron m'en avait parlé il me semble, lui aussi il a vu des choses horribles, il m'a dit que lui et sa fiancée faisaient souvent ce genre de rêves, il paraît qu'il est mort... Le pauvre, s'il savait avec qui elle s'envoie en l'air sa précieuse fiancée maintenant... J'ai encore envie de gerber... Ce monde est pourri, si je ne m'en vais pas vite, il continuera à me ronger et il n'y aura bientôt plus rien de moi, vite, vite, vite, que je parte par pitié...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière visite de ma mère, mais ça me semble plus long que d'habitude, ou peut-être que je deviens folle. Elle a sûrement abandonné, elle a dû trouver un moyen d'oublier sa culpabilité, elle m'a enfin abandonnée...

_Tu n'es indispensable à personne_

_Ils t'ont abandonnée_

_Et ils oublieront, ils oublient toujours_

_Ne pense pas qu'on viendra te chercher_

_N'aie aucun espoir..._

Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens des paroles de ce déchet, je l'ai tué ! Il s'est trompé, c'est lui qui est mort ! Moi qui suis en... vie ?

_Je ne suis indispensable à personne_

_Ils m'ont abandonnée_

_Et ils oublieront, ils oublient toujours_

_Ils ne viendront pas me chercher_

_Je n'ai aucun espoir..._

NON ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je m'en fiche, je vais mourir, je m'en fiche !

Mais contre qui je hurle ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je pleure ?

Mes larmes ont séché, ma joue colle contre mon oreiller, mais je ne sens plus rien d'autre ; ni le poids de mon corps, ni la texture de la couverture, il n'y a plus rien : je flotte quelque part entre le conscient et l'inconscient, j'aimerais chuter encore plus profondément mais quelque chose me retient, quelque chose de futile, de dérisoire, de faux, d'impossible et qui pourtant persiste, continue à exister, alors que je ne ressens plus ni la faim, ni le froid, ni la fatigue, ni même la peur : il ne reste en moi que la résignation et l'attente, une interminable attente qui n'en finit pas. J'ai l'impression d'être au fond d'une mare et, de la surface lointaine, je ne capte plus guère qu'un peu de lumière qui s'efface. Derrière moi s'étend l'infini, l'obscur et les ténèbres, le néant que je tarde à rejoindre. Il faut que j'oublie cette minuscule lumière de la surface, il faut que je me résigne, l'espoir est mort, je dois me retourner vers la mort.

Mais soudain, une voix, d'abord si faible, tremblante, chancelante, puis plus sûre, plus forte. Je connais cette voix, mais c'est si loin, je ne me souviens pas, mais je la connais j'en suis sûre. Elle m'appelle à la surface, elle m'appelle moi, quelqu'un est venu pour moi, moi et moi seule, il y avait donc un espoir...

Dernier regard vers le fond noir de la mare qui tout à coup semble se rapprocher de moi, mais c'est trop tard, il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui m'appelle alors je nage, je me débats de toutes mes forces pour regagner la surface, pour voir le visage de celui qui m'appelle. Je vais vers cette lumière d'espoir insensée.

Le réveil est douloureux, je manque d'air, mes yeux papillonnent, mon cœur manque un battement, je suffoque, je suis aveuglée. Des bras autour de moi se resserrent, chaleur rassurante et connue. C'est là que je capte son regard, inquiet, intense, ce regard caramel à la lueur si expressive, **Son** regard, son regard à lui, une déchirure, **La** déchirure...

Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot et pas seulement à cause de ma stupeur, mon corps est une loque. Il a l'air inquiet, il verse un peu d'eau dans ma bouche, je n'ai pas la force de lutter tout comme je n'ai pas celle de parler. Alors je mets tout dans mon regard, mon étonnement et ma colère ; il a l'air un peu désorienté par ce regard, mais je lis tellement de choses dans ses yeux, je vois parfaitement sa peur, c'est un sentiment que je connais trop pour ne pas le deviner, je vois aussi de l'inquiétude, une supplication silencieuse, presque une demande de pardon. L'eau coule dans ma gorge, j'avale péniblement sans que jamais je ne le lâche des yeux.

Sur son visage, je vois des traces qui n'y étaient pas avant, des cicatrices qui ne s'effaceront pas, mais c'est toujours lui : je reconnais chaque contour, chaque ligne de ce visage, pourtant... Pourtant j'avais oublié...

Ses yeux noisette et leur lueur malicieuse, toujours au fond de ses yeux même si je la sens plus lointaine, et malgré moi, je suis heureuse qu'**Ils** ne lui aient pas pris cela. Ses cheveux châtains tout lisses qui retombaient sur ses yeux, la forme de son visage. Moi qui autrefois connaissait chacun de ses traits, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Comment ai-je pu l'oublier **Lui** ?

Mes souvenirs me sautent à la gorge, pourtant je les avais enfouis au plus profond de moi, pourtant je m'étais juré, pourtant j'étais si sûre... Mais... Il est là, il me regarde et tout vole en éclat.

Il s'appelle Chris, c'était mon coéquipier si on peut dire, il travaillait avec moi, enfin il essayait de me suivre. Quand j'y repense, je le plains. Quand le ministère m'a imposé un coéquipier, j'étais furieuse, je n'avais besoin de personne et j'étais bien déterminée à le lui montrer. Aussi, pendant les deux premières semaines de notre "association forcée", je me suis comportée comme une vrai peste : je lui ai fait traverser et re-traverser le pays, je l'ai obligé à faire tout le sale boulot, tout en lui interdisant formellement de participer aux combats. Et ça a duré jusqu'au jour où j'ai été obligée de lui dire "merci" : il m'avait sauvée d'un type à moitié aliéné. Quand j'ai vu le corps tomber, j'ai lu dans ses yeux que c'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un. C'est là que tout a changé, du moins pour moi ; j'ai commencé à le regarder différemment, à l'écouter...

J'aurais dû m'éloigner de lui à ce moment-là, quand j'en étais encore capable, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui était en train de se passer, c'était pourtant évident : petit à petit, il est devenu ma faiblesse, ma faille...

J'ai commencé à avoir peur. Cela peut paraître insensé, mais avant de le rencontrer, je n'avais jamais eu peur de mourir : je faisais mon boulot en pensant bien qu'un jour, on finirait par me tuer... Et alors ? Mais Chris m'avait apporté quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas perdre et qui me raccrochait à la vie. Alors j'ai commencé à avoir peur de mourir et par-dessus tout de le voir mourir, sans pour autant me l'avouer. Car ce fait en lui-même faisait de moi une mauvaise Auror... Pour un Auror, rien ne doit être plus important que sa mission, un Auror ne doit jamais douter, un Auror ne doit tenir à rien, même pas à sa propre vie...

On s'est embrassés pour la première fois après un combat. Encore une fois il m'avait sauvée, j'avais commis une erreur de débutante et "ils" en avaient profité. Cette erreur n'était pas la première et encore moins la dernière, je devais savoir quelque part au fond de moi comment tout cela se terminerait mais ma foutue fierté m'empêchait de m'avouer ma faiblesse grandissante. J'étais tellement perdue que quand il s'est approché et m'a embrassée, je l'ai à peine réalisé. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée, qui étais-je donc pour refuser la douceur et le réconfort qu'il m'offrait ?

« Je t'aime... » m'a-t-il soufflé dans l'oreille en me serrant contre lui.

J'étais paralysée.

« J'ai eu si peur... » a-t-il ajouté en me serrant plus fort.

Et moi j'ai pensé que je l'aimais aussi et que ce n'était pas bien, alors je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. Il semblait désemparé, incrédule, triste... Il y avait tellement de choses dans son regard...

« - Pourquoi ? m'a-t-il demandé.

- Je... On ne doit pas faire ça !

- Faire quoi !

- Tu... Tu le sais très bien ! ai-je hurlé.

Mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet prévu puisqu'il s'est approché de moi, son regard plongé dans le mien, et à nouveau j'ai perdu tous mes moyens.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? m'a-t-il demandé doucement.

- Moi ? Peur ? ai-je bégayé lamentablement. Pas de toi en tout cas !

- Alors de quoi ? »

Sa voix était si douce que je me demandais comment il faisait pour garder son calme alors que j'étais dans tous mes états. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour remettre mes idées en ordre et j'ai demandé doucement sans oser le regarder :

« - Et toi... Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai peur, on manque de se faire tuer tous les jours ! a-t-il répondu avec force, avant d'ajouter : mais ça ne fait pas de moi un mort tout comme ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. »

On s'est embrassés plusieurs fois... J'ai respiré son odeur, profité de la chaleur de son corps et de celle de sa voix : j'étais envoûtée, je ne pouvais pas lutter et à ce moment-là, j'ai réalisé que je ne le pourrais jamais.

Et pourtant... Malgré tout j'ai voulu continuer, je ne pouvais pas arrêter ce travail, parce que justement c'était plus que ça... Je crois que j'en avais besoin... Alors on a poursuivi nos efforts, on a traqué sans relâche les Mangemorts, je suis devenu de plus en plus prudente, beaucoup trop et c'est ce qui a causé notre perte...

A force de ne pas attaquer, nous avons été devancés ; ils nous ont pris par surprise et nous ont fait prisonnier après un combat inégal. On pourrait croire que survivre à cela, c'est un miracle, mais c'est faux : si un Mangemort ne tue pas une personne, c'est qu'il lui réserve un sort bien pire. J'ai si souvent souhaité qu'ils me tuent...

Ils nous ont enfermés dans un cachot sordide, nous étions sales, blessés, épuisés et surtout terrifiés. Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, tremblotante et sanglotante ; la peur me rongeait, me transformait en animal craintif. Cette peur... Il n'y a même pas de mots pour la qualifier, pas de sentiments pour la surpasser... Rien... Absolument rien d'autre que cette peur... J'ignorais ce qu'ils allaient faire de nous, de moi... Mais j'en avais une vague idée, une idée qui me donnait envie de vomir. J'ai pleuré, beaucoup, longtemps, ainsi recroquevillée, j'imaginais tout ce qu'ils pourraient me faire... Ce souvenir est un peu flou mais je me rappelle avoir murmuré des phrases, sans grande cohérence.

« Non... Je ne veux pas... »

« Non... Non... Je n'ai jamais...»

Oui, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose mais il a compris, **Lui** il a compris. Il s'est approché de moi, nos regards se sont croisés et dans ses yeux toujours si expressifs, j'ai lu la même peur, la même angoisse désespérée. Il ressentait la même chose et il a compris ce que très peu de personnes au monde peuvent comprendre, car seuls ceux qui ont vécu ce genre d'expérience savent... Il avait peur... comme moi... pourtant... pourtant, lui, il s'est approché de moi, il a déposé un baiser sur mon front et il m'a dit, tendrement, doucement, douloureusement :

« N'aie pas peur, mon amour... Si tu le veux... Ce sera moi le premier...»

J'aurais pu être gênée ou choquée qu'il pense à cela à un moment aussi critique, mais la peur ne laissait de place pour rien d'autre... et... je... je voulais lui donner... ce que j'avais gardé si précieusement, je voulais le lui donner à lui... le lui donner par amour avant qu'on vienne me l'arracher de force...

Ses lèvres et ses mains tremblaient ; il était terrifié, pour lui, mais aussi pour moi. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai compris que l'idée de ces monstres qui me touchaient, de ce qu'ils étaient capables de me faire le rendait aussi malade que moi, peut-être même plus...

Et on s'est embrassés en pleurant, persuadés que cette nuit serait la dernière pour nous, et avec dans le cœur seulement notre peur et notre amour...

J'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois sur les pierres froides et crasseuses d'un cachot sordide. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance... parce que c'était lui et que... que je l'aimais...

Ca peut paraître choquant mais ce jour-là, il m'a montré à quel point il m'aimait et il a sauvé une part de moi... Oui, il a empêché la part la plus pure de mon être d'être souillée...

La suite... est effacée... Je l'ai noyée dans un grand trou noir, mais... les souvenirs sont là, bien au fond de moi, même si je lutte chaque seconde pour qu'ils y restent...

Leur cruauté, leurs paroles, leurs gestes ont laissé sur mon corps et mon cœur des traces qui ne partiront jamais, une souillure et une honte sans limites, ils m'ont détruite...

Oh, bien sûr ils ne m'ont pas tuée... C'est vrai, je devrais les remercier d'avoir joué assez longtemps avec moi pour que le ministère vienne me chercher. Ils m'ont retrouvée par terre, nue, pleine de sang et de crasse dans une pièce sombre qui sentait la mort. Ils ont sorti ma carcasse de cet enfer mais... mon âme y est toujours et mon esprit m'y renvoie dès que je ferme les yeux. Jamais je ne guérirai, c'est la seule certitude avec laquelle je suis revenue dans la lumière, celle-là et celle que Chris était mort...

Et aujourd'hui le voilà, devant moi, je devrais lui sauter au cou mais je lui en veux, je le déteste...

Pourquoi ? Difficile à dire, peut-être parce que j'ai cru qu'il était mort, parce que ce n'est que maintenant qu'il vient me voir, parce que c'est trop tard, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça...

Quatre jours s'écoulent, je réussis même à m'en rendre compte. Chris vient chaque jour et ne s'absente que pour aller chercher à manger. D'abord je refuse catégoriquement, mais il y a en moi un désir ardent qui me brûle : je veux parler ! Je veux lui demander...

Alors je mets quelques miettes dans ma bouche, de plus en plus grosses chaque jour et je finis par retrouver un peu de mes forces. Malgré cela, il reste près de moi, il s'endort parfois au pied de mon lit... Il m'arrive de le regarder longuement et de me demander : comment est-il arrivé là ? Je veux dire, moi j'ai toujours été en colère, je me suis toujours battue... Mais lui ? Quelle est sa douleur ? Son histoire ? Sa déchirure... ?

Comment en est-il arrivé à devenir un Auror et un meurtrier ? Alors que c'est la personne la plus pure que je connaisse...

Et puis... Un jour... Je me rends compte que je peux enfin parler correctement, que je peux lui demander.

« - Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Il me regarde un peu surpris, reste un instant sans pouvoir parler et enfin s'approche de moi...

« - Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux... dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Et bien... Ta mère m'a appelé pour me dire dans quel état tu étais et je... »

Mauvaise réponse.

Je sens la colère bouillonner en moi ; ma mère ? Comment ose-t-il ! Un instant, je les imagine tous les deux, complotant dans mon dos pour me faire avaler je ne sais quelle nourriture infâme, pour faire de moi un beau cadavre à exhiber. J'ai envie de hurler, de le frapper. Mes poings se serrent de frustration et je m'entends murmurer durement "Va-t-en !". Il me regarde surpris et je hurle, moi qui pouvais à peine parler il y a quelques jours. Je lui hurle de partir de toutes mes forces, j'entends à peine ses protestations, ses supplications pour que je l'écoute, je ne veux rien entendre, je veux qu'il s'en aille, tout de suite ! La lampe à mon chevet éclate en mille morceaux et je le vois baisser les yeux et sortir de ma chambre.

Il est parti...

Je me sens si stupide, comment ai-je pu y croire ? Pourtant je croyais en lui, je pensais qu'il était différent... Quelle erreur... J'ai comme un cri coincé au fond de la gorge qui se transforme en sanglot silencieux...

Le temps s'écoule à nouveau avec une lenteur infinie, je pense au temps que j'ai perdu, à tout ce temps perdu à vivre, à espérer en vain... J'aurais dû renoncer, je serais peut-être déjà morte ? Oui... Sûrement... Que de temps perdu...

La porte s'ouvre, je n'ai pas envie de voir ma mère, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je n'en peux plus de son discours, je n'en peux plus de vivre...

« Locomotor corpus ! »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je... Je vole au-dessus de mon lit ? Mais... Qui ? Lui... Bien sûr... bien sûr... Je suis furieuse, je fulmine intérieurement mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de dire quoi que ce soit, sans compter que je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'en être capable...

« Susan ! On sort ! »

On transplane alors devant un bâtiment désagréablement blanc et carré, mes jambes refusent de me porter, alors c'est lui qui s'en charge et ça ne fait qu'accroître ma colère. On entre, je me tais : c'est tout ce qu'il aura de moi, un grand silence ! En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que je suis dans un hôpital. Je frissonne en pensant qu'il veut me faire mettre sous perfusion. Je ne veux pas être entubée, nourrie par de la bouillie directement injectée dans mon sang, je ne veux pas qu'on me vole ma mort. Mais je le regarde et je... Je suis incapable de penser qu'il est capable de faire ça... Non, lui, il ne pourrait pas... Il me fait asseoir sur un fauteuil roulant et me pousse dans un long couloir, il salue une infirmière et je me demande s'il vient souvent. Il me pousse dans une salle, la lumière des fenêtres m'éblouit, je tourne la tête et il nous fait avancer. Des tas de jouets de toutes sortes sont étalés sur le sol autour d'une espèce de toboggan usé. Je lève les yeux sur Chris ; je ne parlerai pas mais je sais qu'il lit dans mes yeux ma question muette : qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Il regarde la grosse horloge blanche au-dessus de la porte : "C'est l'heure, il ne vont plus tarder". Presque aussitôt, une dizaine, peut-être une vingtaine de gamins surexcités débarquent dans la pièce. Ca saute ! Ca hurle ! Ca crie ! Un boucan incroyable sort de toutes ses minuscules bouches et j'ai très envie de me boucher les oreilles. Il faut croire que j'avais oublié comme c'est bruyant... La vie...

Une belle jeune femme que je n'avais pas remarquée s'est arrêtée pour parler avec Chris, elle a de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux blonds ; elle est vraiment très belle, il y a un gamin pendu à son cou qui me fixe.

« - Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? demande t-elle à Chris.

- Bien... Et toi, pas trop fatiguée ?

- Un peu, c'est vrai... Ils sont épuisants tous ces petits monstres ! Mais je les adore, sourit-elle en déposant le gamin à terre. Tu es venu accompagné ? » demande-t-elle gaiement.

Cette fille est vraiment étrange ! Elle me sourit et me tend la main « Je m'appelle Syra, et toi ? » comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte que je suis dans un fauteuil roulant, en chemise de nuit et surtout que la lumière passe à travers mon corps. De toute façon, tout ici est étrange, cette fille, cette pièce, ces rires, ces cris, sans parler de ce gamin aux grands yeux qui continue de me fixer et de son ours en peluche rapiécé.

« C'est Susan, tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parlé. »

Comment ça ? Déjà "parlé" ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Mais oui ! Tu sais ! Cette fille avec qui j'ai failli mourir, qui d'ailleurs continuait toute seule et dont on parlait hier matin devant une tasse de café ! Mon imagination s'emballe peut-être, il n'empêche que ça m'énerve ! Je les imagine tous les deux, tranquillement installés sur une terrasse à jacasser : tiens mais au fait comment elle s'appelait déjà ton ex ? Oh ! Chérie ! Arrête d'y penser tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle de toute façon ! CA M'ENERVE !

« - Ah ! Mais oui ! dit-elle en me serrant la main. La fameuse Susan ! Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi, tu sais. »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Chris et je le vois rougir : je ne suis plus énervée...

« Syra ! Syra !

- Ah ! Désolée, j'ai une urgence ! sourit la concernée. J'adore dire ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un grand chirurgien ! » rit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Il y a un silence, puis Chris tout en la regardant me dit tout bas : « C'est quelqu'un de très bien, tu l'aimeras sûrement ». Je recommence à m'énerver, je ne suis pas là pour "l'aimer", en fait je m'en fiche complètement, moi, de cette fille ! Chris doit s'apercevoir de ma colère puisqu'il ajoute :

« - Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, tu n'es pas la seule à être blessée... Regarde autour de toi..."

J'obtempère, un peu surprise et je ne vois qu'une bande de gamins rieurs qui courent dans tous les sens.

- Ce sont des orphelins. Certains ont un de leurs parents hospitalisé ici mais la plupart ne les reverront plus jamais, ils sont seuls au monde... Et pourtant ils continuent à vivre, à courir et à jouer, c'est ça que je voulais que tu voies... »

Et il s'éloigne, me laissant là comme une loque, incapable de bouger et de parler. Je sens la tristesse s'écrouler sur moi de tout son poids, je les regarde ces gosses et je pense que ce n'est pas juste, non, c'est complètement injuste qu'ils soient là ! J'ai l'impression d'être seule mais c'est sans compter sur la présence silencieuse du petit garçon aux grands yeux. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il me fixe toujours et s'avance vers moi :

« - Je m'appelle Lucas et lui c'est Tom... dit-il en me montrant son ours. Et toi ?

- ...

- Tu ne parles pas, hein ? Tom non plus il veut pas parler !

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas parler ?

- Il parle... Mais on ne peut pas l'entendre ! dit-il pas plus étonné que ça de m'entendre finalement.

- Comment tu sais qu'il parle alors ?

- Parce que moi je l'entends ! Il n'y a que moi qui l'entends !

- ...

- ...

- Tu ne veux pas m'apprendre ?

- Tu peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es une adulte même si tu es petite !

- Et alors ?

- Les adultes, y comprennent rien ! Ils sont trop bêtes ! »

Sur cette condamnation totale, il s'en va, et je me retrouve vraiment seule cette fois.

Chris revient vers moi et j'entends les gosses scander : "Loufoca ! Loufoca ! Loufoca !". Il me pousse vers la sortie, on longe le couloir, il est silencieux. J'ai envie de pleurer, très envie de pleurer. Je me sens si fatiguée et si stupide, je ne comprends pas bien ce qui m'arrive, j'ai juste envie de pleurer, non, je ne dois pas ! Trop tard... Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les retenir, pas cette fois... Je sens les mains de Chris me caresser le visage, il me tend son mouchoir mais je n'ai même pas la force de le prendre alors il essuie lui-même mes larmes.

« - Je ne pensais pas te faire pleurer, dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis si fatiguée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Parce que je t'aime... avoue-t-il en rougissant. »

C'est la bonne réponse cette fois, la seule valable, la seule que je désirais entendre et pourtant la seule à laquelle je ne peux croire.

« - NON ! Non, tu ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes ! Ce n'est plus moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer... Alors que je suis... »

Alors que je suis si sale... Alors que je suis si faible... Tu ne peux pas aimer ce que je suis devenu, c'est impossible ! Tu mens ! Tu te donnes bonne conscience ! Mais je le regarde dans les yeux et je sais qu'il est incapable de mentir, de tricher, il me déstabilise complètement... Malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé, malgré la souffrance, la peine et la douleur, il est toujours le même... Alors que j'ai renoncé à la vie, il trouve le moyen de s'en émerveiller, il est toujours si pur... Comment fait-il ? D'où lui vient cette force ? Je me remets à pleurer de plus belle.

« - J'ai cru... J'ai cru que... que tu étais mort... Pourquoi... tu n'es pas venu plus tôt... ?

Il me prend dans ses bras et ça me fait du bien.

- Moi aussi je te croyais morte, et j'étais si triste... »

Nous sommes restés un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me suis sentie apaisée, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis dit... Je me suis dit que j'aimerais me réveiller le lendemain.

Trois jours passent, ou plutôt ils filent à une vitesse presque inquiétante : moi à qui il semblait que les heures et les jours s'étiraient à l'infini, j'ai à présent l'impression de ne pas les voir passer, j'ai peur d'en manquer...

Chris et moi ne nous quittons plus, nous nous réveillons et nous endormons ensemble, nous allons souvent rendre visite aux enfants et j'apprends à apprivoiser Lucas.

Le premier jour :

« - Bonjour !

- ...

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais juste savoir si tu... enfin, si tu étais de bonne humeur.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé ?

- Et bien parce que... heu...

- Tu es bien une adulte, tes mots se cachent derrière d'autres... »

Le deuxième jour :

« - Coucou Lucas !

- ...

- Bonjour Tom !

- Pourquoi tu lui dis bonjour ?

- Pour être polie.

- La politesse c'est un truc d'adulte !

- Et alors ?

- Tom ne parle pas aux adultes !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les adultes ne le comprennent pas. »

Le troisième jour :

« - Salut...

- Tiens, t'es là toi...

- Comment va Tom ?

- Il dit qu'il est triste.

- Pourquoi il est triste ?

- Parce qu'il est tout seul.

- Mais toi tu es là, et puis il y a Syra et les autres, il n'est pas tout seul !

- Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas être seul quand il y a du monde ? »

Et le quatrième jour, je m'éveille doucement. Chris dort encore près de moi, je le regarde et j'ai envie qu'il se réveille. L'aube étire un rayon de soleil qui lui brûle les paupières à le réveiller. Il s'étire et je souffle un « Bonjour ». Il m'attire contre lui et il me répond doucement « Bonjour... ». Sa voix est faible, encore somnolente et j'entends à peine le murmure des mots qu'elle me souffle :

« - Cette nuit j'ai fait un beau rêve, un magnifique rêve...

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Tu étais près de moi.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout... »

Je le serre dans mes bras, il pose de petits baisers sur mon cou, il enfouit sa tête sous la couverture, contre mon ventre, et il murmure tout bas presque tristement : « j'aurais aimé que cette nuit dure éternellement. »

On se lève et on s'habille, je suis encore un peu faible alors il m'aide. On descend prendre le petit déjeuner avec ma mère, je mange peu, mais je mange, je ne parle pas avec la femme assise en face de moi : tout n'est pas encore réglé. On se rend ensemble à l'hôpital, je marche presque correctement mais je dois encore m'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas tomber. Sur le chemin, il me demande :

« - Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à ta mère ?

Je réfléchis et je ne trouve pas de raison valable :

- Elle représente tout ce que je déteste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

- La faiblesse.

- ...

- Le jour où mon père a été tué, elle était là, elle s'est enfuie, comme une lâche...

C'est pour ça que je suis devenue Auror, j'ai juré de devenir forte, de ne jamais devenir comme elle.

Il y a un silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre ? dit-il finalement.

- N'importe quoi d'autre que fuir ! dis-je avec colère.

- Tu serais restée, toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Je serais morte pour l'homme que j'aime !

- En abandonnant la fille que tu aimes...

Sa réponse me désarme. Je... Je n'y avais jamais pensé, j'ai toujours vu ma mère comme une lâche.

A nouveau, un silence.

- Susan, promets-moi qu'un jour tu parleras avec elle, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais un jour.

- ...

- Promets-le-moi...

- Je... On en reparlera une autre fois... D'accord ?

- On n'aura peut-être pas le temps ! Promets-le-moi !

- Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le temps ?

- Promets-le-moi... S'il te plaît...

- D'acc... D'accord... »

On arrive dans la pièce des enfants et ils se jettent sur Chris. Alors que je ris, je remarque Lucas, tout seul, en train de dessiner, et je le rejoins :

« - Bonjour...

- Bonjour... »

Je cherche quoi dire cette fois, pour ne pas commettre d'erreur d'"adulte" mais je me rends compte que la meilleure façon de ne pas en faire, c'est de ne rien dire.

Alors, je prends un crayon et je me mets à dessiner. Lucas lève les yeux et les rabaisse presque aussitôt sur sa feuille. Et là je comprends, je comprends que les mots font peur à Lucas, je comprends que si je veux l'approcher, ce ne sera pas avec des mots.

« - Tu me passes le rouge ? » demande-t-il.

Je le lui donne et j'ai la certitude qu'un jour je comprendrai, j'ai même l'espoir qu'un jour j'entendrai la voix de Tom...

« - Tu dessines quoi ?

- Un chat ! je réponds fièrement.

- C'est pas un chat ça ! »

Puis vient l'heure de "Loufoca" et les enfants sont surexcités. Le premier jour, je n'avais pas compris, mais en fait, celle qu'ils appellent, c'est Luna Lovegood. Elle vient leur raconter ses histoires farfelues tous les jours à la même heure. Et les enfants adorent ça ! Même Lucas les écoute en faisant semblant de s'en moquer. Chris et moi, on s'éclipse alors que les enfants se regroupent autour de Luna. Il me prend par la main et on va dans le jardin, on marche un peu puis on s'assoit sur un banc, je suis heureuse, vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois...

Quelques heures plus tard, on se lève et on rentre chez moi, mais au lieu de me suivre à l'intérieur, il reste sur le palier.

« - Tu ne rentres pas ?

- Non, non, je... Je vais aller chez moi, juste... Juste pour prendre quelques affaires...

Il me ment, je le sais...

- Je viens avec toi alors...

- Non ! Enfin... Tu es encore trop faible... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Il va partir et il ne reviendra plus, je le sens et j'ai mal, mais je me retiens et je réponds :

- D'accord, je t'attendrai...

- Merci... dit-il doucement... Il se détourne.

Il m'a menti, pour la toute première fois, je l'ai vu tout de suite, il ne sait rien cacher, tout est dans ses yeux, ses yeux si tristes...

- Chris !

Il se retourne, et je lui dis ce que j'ai envie de lui dire depuis si longtemps...

- Je t'aime… »

Il me regarde tristement, je l'entends répondre que lui aussi il m'aime et cette fois, j'ai la certitude qu'il ne ment pas.

Chris n'est pas revenu le soir, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. J'ai cherché son adresse partout et aujourd'hui je suis devant chez lui, tremblante de peur. C'est une petite maison moldue ; je frappe : pas de réponse, alors je lance un enchantement pour ouvrir la porte. J'entre discrètement dans la maison, je l'appelle : pas de réponse, alors j'avance doucement. Je traverse un couloir, un salon, passe devant une cuisine. J'avance à nouveau le long d'un couloir, la dernière pièce doit être sa chambre ; je passe devant la porte et mon cœur s'arrête. Chris est là, sur le sol, je me précipite et mes jambes faiblardes me font tomber au sol. Je me traîne par terre et je le supplie d'être en vie. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, ses yeux sont fermés, je ne sens aucun battement de cœur.

Je le secoue et il ne bouge pas, je hurle et il ne bouge pas, je le frappe même et il ne bouge pas. Je sens la main glaciale de la mort enserrer mon coeur, ça serre si fort que je me mets à suffoquer, son autre main autour de ma gorge, elle me sourit et je m'étouffe avec mes sanglots, ma vue se brouille de mes pleurs et tout devient noir.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoule mais ça me paraît une éternité, je suis affalée sur lui, les yeux secs, le cœur vide, la mort est partie, elle m'a abandonnée elle aussi. Mes yeux se lèvent vers son visage, détaillent chacun de ses traits, coulent le long de son bras et c'est là que je vois, froissée dans sa main, une lettre : une lettre qui commence par "Ma chère Susan". Je m'en saisis avec rage comme si c'était elle qui me l'avait pris.

_Ma chère Susan,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre que pourtant, depuis le jour où je t'ai retrouvée, je savais que je devrais t'écrire._

_Il faut que je te dise que j'ai un secret, quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit parce que j'avais trop peur, quelque chose contre lequel j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces, un secret qui a eu raison de moi..._

_Ce secret, le voilà : j'ai eu une vision le jour de mes onze ans, je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais je sais que c'était réel, malheureusement et implacablement cette vision s'est réalisée, puisque tu lis cette lettre. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris le jour et l'heure de ma mort, j'ai vu ce moment, je vais mourir à l'instant même où j'aurais fini cette lettre : la plume tombe et je meurs. J'ai vécu tout ce temps avec ce secret et cette certitude que personne ne pouvait comprendre, je voulais fuir cette réalité et j'ai essayé, mais tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour m'écarter de ce chemin tracé m'a mené à t'écrire cette lettre._

_Te souviens-tu de cette nuit, la dernière, la première, la nuit, celle de toutes nos peurs ?_

_Et bien, j'ai encore plus peur que ce jour-là, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer à l'instant où je vais laisser tomber ma plume mais j'ai aussi peur de ce qui va se passer en toi quant tu liras ces mots, parce que je te connais ma Susan, je connais ta force, ton orgueil, je connais tes faiblesses et ta fragilité, je sais que ta douleur se transforme souvent en colère qui se retourne contre toi et je ne veux pas que ça arrive..._

_Tu sais... Cette nuit-là, je savais que j'allais survivre, je savais que ce n'était pas le jour et l'heure, je savais et cette certitude me terrorisait, j'allais survivre à ce qu'ils me feraient, j'allais peut-être survivre à ta mort. J'allais survivre et j'en étais horrifié, j'ai pensé à l'absurdité d'une vie sans toi et j'en ai pleuré._

_Mon amour, surtout ne te laisse pas mourir à nouveau, je sais que ce je te demande est terrible, mais s'il te plaît, survis-moi, ne te sens pas abandonnée, ne te sens pas seule, survis, vis pour moi, pense aux enfants, pense à tout ce que nous avons accompli et sois sûre que je t'ai aimée comme personne ne pourra t'aimer. Je t'en supplie, survis et raconte-leur à tous ce que nous avons vu, tout ce que nous avons fait, raconte-leur pour que jamais ils n'oublient, pour que jamais ça ne recommence..._

_Ma Susan, j'arrive en bas de la page, ma lettre est finie et je t'ai tout dit, et en même temps je ne t'ai rien dit. J'ai peur, je t'aime, ça se bouscule, je ne veux pas m'en aller, je veux rester, rester près de toi, si seulement..._

_Mais..._

_La plume tombe_

_Et je meurs_

_C'est ainsi que cela se finit_

_Pardon_

Beaucoup plus tard, je suis à l'hôpital dans la salle des enfants, je suis dans un état lamentable mais tant pis. Lucas est assis dans un coin, faisant rouler une petite voiture devant lui distraitement. Je m'assois à ses côtés, par terre en tailleur et je me noie dans mon silence.

« - Pourquoi tu es triste ?

J'ai envie d'être lâche, d'utiliser des "mots qui se cachent", de dire que "quelqu'un" m'a "quitté" mais il ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le lien si fragile que j'avais réussi à créer avec lui.

- L'homme que j'aime est mort.

Je me mets à pleurer, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Lucas ne dit rien, il attend et mes sanglots se calment.

- Tu as peur ?

La question me surprend, mais je réfléchis et oui, j'ai très peur.

- J'ai peur... Peur de ne pas arriver à vivre sans lui, et en même temps, j'ai peur d'y arriver et de l'oublier.

Je pleure encore, moins longtemps cette fois. Lucas pose Tom en face de nous et il me regarde.

- Tu sais pourquoi Tom, il s'appelle Tom ?

Je secoue la tête à travers mes larmes et il me répond :

- Parce que mon papa il s'appelait Tom.

Je le regarde. Ses grands yeux bruns regardent l'ours en peluche ; je tourne les yeux pour regarder le nounours rapiécé et il ajoute :

- Tant que Tom sera là, moi je n'oublierai pas. »

Et je me remets à pleurer.

Voilà où j'en suis, je peux encore décider de tout laisser tomber et d'attendre que la mort vienne me chercher, ou alors je peux devenir quelqu'un qui n'oublie pas, qui n'utilise pas de "mots qui se cachent", quelqu'un qui s'assoit devant sa mère pour tenir une promesse et qui entend parler les ours en peluche...

Tous n'est pas encore réglé…

**Merci, beaucoup d'avoir lus ce texte jusqu'au bout ! S'il vous à plus, il y aura surement d'autre chapitre, j'ai entamé l'histoire de Fred Weasley etLuna Lovegood, lequel vous préférez lire en premier ?**

REVIEWS ! PLEASE !

Allez... Siouplait...


End file.
